Her bible and his gun
by LadyAuroraStars
Summary: It's been a month and Seth and Kate are on the road together. Seth is facing his demons and Kate is determined to not let him drown in them. Post S1- SethxKate Richie might show up a bit. T for now but moving into an M rated fic.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own From Dawn till dusk the series, I sure as hell don't own the Gecko brothers...and that makes me very sad._

" **Don't care if He's guilty**

 **Don't care if he's not**

 **He's good**

 **and**

 **He's bad**

 **and He's all that I got."**

 _Devils Backbone, Civil Wars_

It's the motel door that causes her to finally stir from her other than pleasant dreams. The room is pitch black and silence slips through it, her left hand clutches the gun under her pillow. The only light is the clock reading three a.m. Her breaths stay shallow, and the darkness only has the comfort of making sure that she is constantly aware that those nightmares of dancers, blood, a pair of glasses, flying knives and family are her reality. Her reality was now more frightening than her dreams. As her feet touch the shag carpet the light flicks on.

"Seth." She breaths a sigh a relief. Standing there in the harsh hotel light is half a man, flying high. Disheveled and rough looking overall, a ripped jacket and bloody knuckles dress him, along with his sidekick of Jack Daniels.

"Who else would it be Princess?" He asks hatefully, going towards the little bathroom sink leaning against it.

"Oh, I don't know. Surly not something or someone after us- or you." She bites back, slipping the gun back under her pillow, it's permeate home.

Seth doesn't believe her when she tells him her fears that they are still being hunted, she holds no proof it's just a feeling and therefore it's not good enough. "You finally get some sleep?" He remarks before downing another mouthful of amber liquid. She doesn't sleep anymore. It had been a month but it seemed she could not close her eyes without the images creeping back, her mind is constantly aware and constantly running. Running from what she is not exactly sure. It's because of her that they don't stay put, she insists. Seth had offered to slow down, to plant themselves somewhere in the hot Mexico sun but she couldn't do it. They don't stay anywhere longer than a week. They keep moving because if they stop they both might drown.

"Shit." He curses as her grabs his hand.

" What happened?" She doesn't want to ask but she does.

"Some Jackass pissed me off, that's what happened." He huffs, as though he doesn't want to tell her just as much as she didn't want to ask.

She makes her way over to the bathroom and grabs his hand. "Don't." He says as she yanks his hand back. His knuckles are oozing blood and bruised, he carries scratches all up his arm. She runs his fist under cold water and he twitches as she does it, chugging back the last swallow of his drink which he then tosses at the tub.

This was her new routine, she no longer did school work and went to church events. She watched over this man who she could not find it in herself to stay angry with, no matter how much pain he put her through. He was broken, he's more broken than he was before and I didn't really think that was possible but here we are.

It's when his body starts to droop that she grabs his arms and places him on the side of the tub. She grabs peroxide (That is used on a regular basis these days) and a bandage.

" Fuck! Kate what the hell?" He practically screams and for the first time sense she can remember this small act brings a smile to her face. " What the fuck are you smiling at? You think this is funny?"

She grabs his hand that three time the size of hers, " I think it's funny that your upset over a little sting. It's not like you haven't had worse Seth." He does not find it funny, so she keep on with his hand, and slowly his glazed over eyes start to close.

His hands are rough and tanned, hands that have seen more violence than she ever has, hands that have killed, and Kate tries not to let herself notice. But, suddenly it's all she sees and she hates that. She hates that she feels pain when she looks at him but he feels like home now, like safety even though he is clearly anything but.

" Gonna keep me here all night Princess? Or am I free to go?" He smirks down at her, his eyes barley open.

She grabs his hand and places her lips on the bandage. " Yeah Gecko, your free to go."

He pushes past her and falls onto one of the beds, the one she was already sleeping in. Her folds himself around the pillow, and before she can blink his eyes are closed. Seth will never help himself and she cant let him drown, she might not believe in the situation or ever want to wake up to reality but she will if it means she can help Seth.


	2. Six Hours after

_I don't own FDTD:The Series- it's depressing_

Okay, this is short but I felt like it was needed.

One Month Prior- after leaving the twister

When Seth finally pulls over its just to get gas and two water bottles. Kate stays in the car, still covered in the gore from that place. They have been in the car for almost six hours and neither of them had spoken a word until about an hour ago when Seth announced the next place they see he has to stop for gas and to piss. The radio station stayed on with rock music in another language that Kate was not fluent in.

At about 2a.m Seth has yet to say anything to her and she has yet to do anything but stare out the window, her water bottle not touched. Shock, this must be what shock feels like. What it really feels like. Seth eyes are glazed over with tiredness and his driving is becoming a bit too fast for her taste.

"Seth," Her voice croaks, and stings as she speaks for the first time in hours, "I think we need to pull off. It's late and we both need sleep." He doesn't answer her, doesn't even look at her.

But, at the next motel they reach Seth pulls into the parking lot. It's nothing like the Dew Drop. It's small and looks like its pay by the hour in the middle of the long dessert highway. Kate has no idea where they are, but she's not even sure Seth does so she does not ask questions. A wad of cash comes out of his pocket, she doesn't know where he got it or how but once again she keeps her questions to herself. He goes in by himself to get the room and comes back with the keys only half way glancing at her. Apparently he was just not going to acknowledge her.

She follows him into the room and as the door shuts she feels like she has taken her first breath sense leaving that place and suddenly it was all setting in, her daddy and Scott, Richie and the feeling of being laid out for sacrifice, the fact that she was alone with one of the most dangerous men she had ever met.

Seth lays onto one of the queen beds, and Kate slides into the bathroom in silence.

Smothered, it's hard to breath and the air is hot. She clutches her chest and suddenly she can hear he fathers voice again. Her father asking her what she is doing here, why she is still with a Gecko! Why did she just not go back home. Because she doesn't want to be all alone, and for some reason she felt more safe riding in that car with the eldest Gecko than she thinks she has in her entire life. It's an odd feeling, when the man that kidnapped you suddenly becomes your safety.

The shower stings her skin causing it to turn red. She scrubs her scalp and skin as though it's a burnt baking sheet. She scrubs her arms until they bleed, and she cries until her eyes are burning and red. The cheap motel shampoo clogs her smell, but it doesn't change that she can still practically taste the smell of all of the bodies. She might close her eyes but it does not change the fact that every time she closes her eyes she sees her daddy begging her to kill him. Her whole family is gone but Scott is still here, still walking the earth with her but he's one of those things.

Seth is snoring when she comes out of the heat filled bathroom, once her skin is raw and her eyes are blurry. She wrapped in an itchy motel towel, she hesitated putting on her bloody clothes and decided they needed to stay far away from her. So, she climbs into the hard motel bed and stares at the ceiling in silence until Seth wakes up screaming.

It should shock her that he is unable to sleep without nightmares but she was lying there expecting it. If she can barely blink without seeing it all what in the world would dreams bring? He doesn't say anything, just lies there in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The room is lit by the glow from the bathroom, because Kate was not lying here without a light on.

The only sound in the room is the loud air conditioner, and just like the car neither one of them try to speak, mostly because neither one of them know what to say. Here they were two people alone more than anyone in the world and all they have now is each other.

All night long Kate holds onto her cross that sits on her chest, and Seth grips the handgun that he had brought along. Kate prayed to God- after everything her faith did not falter. Seth thought about their need for another gun.

At five o'clock the next morning when the Sun finally rose Seth rose with it, announcing he is going to go find clothes, he found them in the little lobby gift shop, thank God. She dressed in the long black maxi dress that had apparently been the only option, and he showered changing into a pair of jeans and shirt, then he announced that they were leaving.

So, they started there venture farther into Mexico bright and early at 6a.m.

"It's all gonna be okay, right Seth?" She finally asks as her hair whips back and forth from the hot wind.

His hands tighten on the wheel, and he glances over at her, quickly turning back to the road. She knows he's thinking about how he told her if she listened no one would get hurt, that he is blaming himself but here they are, somehow they are both still alive and barley scratched.

"Kate," He starts, then stops himself glancing back at her, "I promise nothing will happen to you."


End file.
